Day 1
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Tentang seorang pemuda SMA yang berusaha mendekati orang yang disukainya? A HaeHyuk Fanfiction! DLDR Guys! RnR please


**Day 1**

**By Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction ft. Kim Heechul**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShoot **

**Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki. But, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum is mine~**

**Summary : Tentang seorang pemuda SMA yang berusaha mendekati orang yang disukainya?**

**Warn : BL, Typo(s), AU, Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR.**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari MV-nya K-Will Day 1. Ada beberapa scene yang ditambahkan, jadi tidak 100 persen mengambil dari MV ****J**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan surai _brunette _dan kacamata berbingkai bundar itu melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah dengan santai. Kedua telinganya terpasang _earphone _berwarna putih yang terhubung langsung dengan ponsel miliknya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tengah mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang diputar oleh benda berwarna hitam itu.

Kedua belah bibirnya bergerak kecil, mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang sedang mengalun lembut pada kedua telinganya. Matanya sendiri tampak mengedar kesana-kemari, sebelum berhenti pada sosok yang tengah berjalan menunduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

Donghae─pemuda itu─tersenyum lebar. Diperhatikannya sosok pemuda manis yang juga berseragam sama sepertinya dengan antusias. Senyuman lebarnya berubah menjadi seperti sebuah cengiran idiot saat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman gusinya yang indah dan lambaian tangan.

Dengan percaya diri Donghae ikut mengangkat satu tangannya, balas melambai ke arah sang pemuda manis yang kini tengah melangkah mendekat. Jangan lupakan senyuman kelewat lebar yang masih menghiasi wajah pemuda _brunette _itu. Ia terus melambaikan tangannya, sampai pemuda pirang itu berjalan melewatinya dan melangkah menuju pemuda manis lain yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

_What the?!_

Donghae merasakan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan pemuda manis itu yang kini tengah berbincang seru dengan temannya sambil melangkah menjauh. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajah kebingungan pemuda pirang itu saat melewatinya tadi, benar-benar membuatnya merasa perlu mengubur diri hidup-hidup!

Sambil mengelus dada dan wajah tak rela, Donghae melangkah pergi. Mengutuk rasa percaya dirinya yang berada diluar batas kewajaran. Ck, memangnya sejak kapan ia dan pemuda pirang itu saling kenal hingga saling bertegur sapa?

Sambil tersenyum kecut, sesekali ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah menjauh, bergegas menuju kelasnya jika tidak mau terlambat.

**::Chocoffee::Day1::**

Lee Hyukjae. Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu tengah asyik menggerakan tangannya untuk melukis sebuah pemandangan saat Donghae datang dan duduk dibangku lain yang bersebelahan dengan bangku yang di dudukinya.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae. Matanya memandang kagum pada sosok yang tengah serius memandangi kanvasnya. Sesekali mendongak untuk melihat objek lukisannya, sebelum kembali tenggelam pada kertas kanvasnya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar matanya terus memandangi Hyukjae dari balik kacamata bundarnya. Begitu mengagumi sosok manis yang sukses merebut semua perhatiannya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Pemuda _brunette _itu akui, Hyukjae adalah hal paling mempesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Matanya yang bening, wajah yang manis, kulit putih susunya, rambut pirang dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya, hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang terkesan _pouty_, semua terpahat dengan sempurna pada sosok pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman gusinya yang indah, menambah nilai plus pada penampilan pemuda manis itu.

Donghae masih asyik dengan kegiatannya menatap Hyukjae, tepat saat pemuda itu mendongak dan menoleh ke arahnya. Secepat kilat Donghae segera membuang muka, menatap lurus ke depan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dadanya terasa berdetak kencang, antara malu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan seseorang atau senang karena setidaknya Hyukjae mengetahui bahwa ia, Lee Donghae, ada dan berada di sekitarnya.

Sambil bersiul kecil, Donghae kembali melirik ke arah samping. Menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Hyukjae kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan melukisnya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tidak sadar bahwa Donghae terus memandanginya dari tadi. Baguslah, itu artinya ia tidak perlu malu, kan?

Dengan senang hati, Donghae melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Kembali diperhatikannya Hyukjae yang sibuk melanjutkan lukisannya. Mengalihkan tatapan saat pemuda manis itu menoleh untuk memilih warna cat, dan kembali memperhatikan wajah serius Hyukjae saat pemuda itu kembali menatap gambarannya.

Semua itu mungkin akan terus ia lakukan, kalau saja bel masuk tidak segera berdering. Helaan nafas kasar langsung keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda _brunette _itu, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Hyukjae─yang ia tidak tahu sedikit melirik ke arahnya, sebelum kembali serius memperhatikan lukisannya.

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani menguntit Hyukjae sejauh ini. Yang pasti, saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan dan berjalan mendekati meja baca yang berjarak satu bangku dari tempat Hyukjae duduk.

Dengan santai, Donghae menaruh tasnya di bangku perpustakaan, berjongkok untuk memperhatikan Hyukjae secara terang-terangan dengan sebuah senyum idiot yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Hyukjae sendiri terlihat tidak peduli, selain terus menunduk untuk membaca bukunya tanpa merasa terusik dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda aneh yang berjongkok pada meja yang berada di seberangnya. Ia sepertinya lebih memilih untuk peduli dengan tulisan-tulisan monoton yang tengah dibacanya itu, daripada mengurusi orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenal.

Donghae sendiri terlihat tidak menyerah. Ia duduk pada bangku disamping tas-nya, masih dengan tatapan yang terus mengarah pada Hyukjae.

Awalnya pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan acara mari-memperhatikan-Hyukjae-nya, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha mencari perhatian pemuda manis itu dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan memanggil namanya dengan suara kecil.

"Hyukjae_~ya_!"

"..."

"Hyukjae_~ya_!"

"..."

Tidak mendapat respon, Donghae masih terus berusaha. Tangannya tetap melambai ke arah Hyukjae yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. Mata pemuda manis itu terus tertuju pada buku, membuat Donghae menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja ke atas meja. Kebingungan memilih cara untuk menarik perhatian pemuda manis satu itu.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk Donghae berputus asa ria, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung berdiri. Mengambil sebuah buku, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela perpustakaan sambil pura-pura membaca. Disenderkannya badannya pada dinding perpustakaan, tangannya memegang sebuah buku, tetapi matanya tetap mengarah pada Hyukjae.

Ia bahkan membuat beberapa gaya konyol, setidaknya usaha untuk membuat Hyukjae meliriknya. Beruntung perpustakaan dalam keadaan sepi saat itu, jadi Donghae tidak perlu malu dengan peluang ditertawai oleh pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain karena tingkah konyolnya.

Berkali-kali Donghae tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Hyukjae tetap serius dengan bukunya. Hyukjae menggerakan bibirnya dalam gerakan kecil, menghapal sesuatu sambil memainkan pulpennya dengan gerakan memutar.

Dan saat pemuda manis itu mendongak, Donghae tersentak dan segera melambaikan kembali tangannya. Bukannya melirik, Hyukjae kembali tenggelam pada buku-bukunya. Lambaian tangan Donghae bahkan tidak digubris sama sekali, sampai akhirnya pemuda lain yang berada disamping Hyukjae yang malah membalasnya dengan tatapan heran.

"_Aish_!" Donghae mendelik kesal. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali melangkah ke bangkunya. Duduk bertopang dagu sambil tetap memandangi Hyukjae dengan sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Cukup lama Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang tetap serius dengan buku-bukunya, sampai pemuda itu mulai terkantuk-kantuk dan nyaris jatuh tertidur tepat saat mendengar derit suara bangku Hyukjae yang bergerak mundur.

Tersentak, pemuda itu mendongak ke depan. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang berjalan menuju rak buku yang ada dibelakangnya, berniat mengambil buku lain yang terletak jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya dengan kaki yang dijinjitkan.

Donghae sendiri langsung berdiri. Berjalan mendekati pemuda manis itu sambil memasang senyuman super lebar. Hyukjae yang menyadari kedatangan Donghae langsung menoleh, menatap ke arah pemuda _brunette _itu yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hai, Hyuk?" Donghae mengedip kecil, tangannya yang terulur untuk mengambil buku malah tanpa sengaja menyenggol buku lain hingga terjatuh dan akhirnya...

Bruk!

Terjatuh menimpa mereka berdua.

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan ekspresi suram. Dilepaskannya kacamata bundar yang daritadi terus bertengger di hidungnya, meletakan di atas meja lalu memijit perpotongan antara kening dan hidungnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tadi. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Hyukjae. Yang terjadi malah hal yang membuatnya merasa malu dan bersalah.

Dengan malas-malasan, ia berjalan ke kamar. Mengganti baju seragamnya lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Digendongnya Bada yang tertidur di lantai dan meletakannya di atas meja. Membuat anjing putih itu seketika terbangun dan menatap ke arah Donghae.

"Bada_~ah_, menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta?" Donghae mengelus-elus kepala Bada, tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas ke arah anjing kecil yang bahkan tidak mengerti apapun.

"Dia laki-laki, tapi memiliki wajah manis dan senyum gusi yang mempesona. Kulitnya putih susu, bulu matanya lentik, dan aku menyukainya." Donghae melanjutkan bermonolog rianya. Masih dengan cengiran lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana cara aku mendapatkannya?" Matanya menatap Bada penuh tanya, seolah mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari anjing kecil itu. Bada sendiri hanya merespon dengan sebuah kedipan kecil, membuat Donghae mendengus pasrah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyerah.

"Ya, Bada, bantu aku~"

"..."

"Bada~"

Sebuah kedipan kecil.

"Badaaa~"

Sebuah tolehan ke arah samping.

"Badaaaaa~"

"Hei, Donghae_~ya_! Jangan meribut dan lebih baik bantu _eomma _mencari resep masakan pada radio!"

Donghae membulatkan matanya seolah mendapat ide besar. "Benar, radio!" serunya semangat. "Kenapa tidak kepikiran dengan acara radio itu?"

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

Donghae mengarahkan teropongnya ke arah dimana Hyukjae duduk. Senyuman kecil langsung tercetak dengan jelas saat melihat pemuda manis itu tengah duduk sendirian dengan sebuah komik dan _earphone _yang terpasang pada satu telinganya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, Donghae melangkah mendekat. Duduk disamping Hyukjae yang tetap fokus dengan dunianya. Antara tidak menyadari kedatangan Donghae atau memang memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Donghae sendiri memilih untuk memperhatikan Hyukjae. Berpindah ke samping kiri Hyukjae untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan pemuda itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu melambaikan tangannya di depan Hyukjae, mencoba menarik perhatian, walaupun pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Saat Donghae memanggil-manggil namanya juga, Hyukjae tetap tidak bergeming, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia jenis makhluk astral hingga Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya -_-

"Hyukjae _ssi_,"

"..."

"Hyukjae _ssi_,"

Donghae mendengus masam. Di arahkannya pandangannya ke depan, mencoba mencari ide agar membuat Hyukjae bisa mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat itu juga Hyukjae meliriknya, tersenyum geli lalu kembali membaca komik. Mengacuhkan keberadaan Donghae seperti yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

Donghae menyerah untuk sesaat. Ia beranjak berdiri, berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar sana sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk merampas komik yang tengah dipegang Hyukjae. Niatannya sebenarnya membawa kabur, tapi tidak jadi saat Hyukjae sama sekali tidak merespon seperti yang diperkirakannya.

Wajah Donghae kembali berubah kesal. Dikembalikannya komik itu ke pemiliknya tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu duduk di belakang Hyukjae yang kembali disibukan dengan dunia bacanya. Menghapus bosan, ia mengambil kertas bekas yang ada di sekitar sana. Membentuk asal sebuah pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya.

Sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan Hyukjae, sampai akhirnya pemuda manis itu memilih beranjak berdiri. Pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa melongo kebingungan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak dianggap, ya?" gumamnya miris.

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

_"__Cara untuk mendekati pujaan hati ya?"_

Donghae mengangguk antusias. Didengarkannya siaran radio yang tengah menjalankan sistem telepon radionya, dengan sebuah keberuntungan besar yang bisa membuatnya jadi penelepon yang beruntung hari ini.

"_Ada banyak cara menurutku. Bagaimana dengan mengajaknya berkenalan terlebih dahulu?_" Kim Heechul, DJ radio itu mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sepertinya ia cukup mahir dalam bidang ini, menurut Donghae.

"Buru-buru mengajaknya berkenalan, dia bahkan tidak menganggapku ada." Keluh Donghae. Wajahnya tampak memelas, walaupun Heechul tidak akan melihatnya sama sekali.

"_A-a-a~ Ia mungkin tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang asing?_"

"Tidak. Ia bahkan ramah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya."

"_Begitu ya? Mungkin Donghae ssi, ini masalah errr~ penampilan?_"

"Apa?" Donghae membeo, bingung.

"_Yeah. Kita mulai dari penampilan keseharianmu. Apa termasuk jenis nerd atau bagaimana?"_

"Penampilanku seperti anak yang lain. Hanya saja aku memakai kacamata dengan frame bundar dan poni ke arah samping. Apa itu termasuk _nerd_?"

Heechul menjentikan jarinya. "_Aaa~ i know. Ubah penampilanmu dengan kacamata itu. Apa matamu benar-benar rusak?"_

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi─"

"_Yeah, baiklah. Langkah awal, mari make over penampilanmu. Buat menjadi semenarik mungkin. Dimulai dari melepas kacamatamu, mengganti gaya rambutmu, dan caramu berpakaian."_

Donghae meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. "Harus melakukan itu?"

"_Tentu saja. Kau mau menarik perhatiannya, kan?_"

"Yeah, begitulah." Donghae menjawab ragu-ragu.

"_Dan yang kedua, belajarlah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkesan. Kau bisa sulap?"_

Pemuda berkacamata itu meringis. "Kemampuanku nol besar,"

"_Ah, sayang sekali. Kau harus belajar mulai sekarang._" Heechul berseru semangat. "_Dan selanjutnya, buat dia terpesona dengan perkenalan awal kalian. Kau bisa mulai dengan memberikannya sebuah bunga mawar. Tapi Donghae ssi, jangan berikan dengan cara biasa. Kau harus melakukannya dengan sulap! Seperti kataku tadi._"

"Sulap? Sulap bagaimana?"

"_Sulap seperti ini?_" Heechul menjelaskan trik-trik kecilnya yang didengarkan Donghae dengan antusias. DJ itu bahkan langsung memainkan sulapnya pada studio _on air_, mengingat-ingat agar ada langkah yang tidak salah. "_Bagaimana? Bisa, bukan?_"

Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Itu hal mudah," ujarnya sesumbar.

"_Bagus. Dan yang terakhir, ajak dia berkencan. Pilih flim bioskop yang bagus, atau mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan? Tinggal pilih salah satu, boy. Semoga beruntung!_"

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

Donghae benar-benar melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Heechul untuknya. Ia pergi ke salon kemarin sore, mengubah tatanan gaya rambutnya mengikuti trend masa kini dengan poni yang dibawa ke atas. Ia juga melepas kacamatanya dan belajar trik sulap yang diajarkan oleh Heechul. Walaupun sempat gagal beberapa kali dengan masalah tangan yang nyaris terbakar saat hendak mematikan api dan menutupnya dengan kelopak bunga.

Dalam rencananya, hari ini ia akan menemui Hyukjae. Mengajak pemuda manis itu berkencan seperti apa yang dipikirkannya kemarin malam. Kencan pertama yang romantis, dan Donghae berharap Hyukjae tidak menolaknya sama sekali.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, pemuda tampan itu mengecek penampilannya. Merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas. Dimasukannya beberapa barang yang digunakannya nanti, lalu melangkah keluar kamar dengan riang.

Hari ini ia harus berhasil!

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

Hyukjae baru keluar dari dalam perpustakaan saat Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu lagi, karena matanya tampak membulat saat melihat penampilan baru pemuda _brunette _itu.

_Ini serius Donghae?_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Hai, Hyukjae." Donghae tersenyum manis, tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan tangkai bunganya. Melakukan sulap yang dipelajarinya sejak kemarin dengan sempurna. "Untukmu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum, menerima sodoran bunga yang diberikan Donghae untuknya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya senang.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Diancungkannya dua buah tiket flim pada pemuda manis itu sambil berkata, "Kau ada waktu? Mau menonton bersama?"

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

Kedua orang itu duduk pada kursi bioskop dengan tangan yang masing-masing memegang sebungkus popcorn. Donghae terlihat antusias, berkali-kali melirik Hyukjae yang tampak tenang menunggu flim yang akan diputar.

Donghae selalu menggunakan kata manis untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana Hyukjae dalam pandangannya. Dan saat ini, kata itu akan bertambah menjadi manis dan mempesona. Dan Hyukjae memang terlihat seperti itu saat ini.

Saat flimnya dimulai, Donghae masih tetap dengan kegiatannya mencuri pandang ke arah Hyukjae. Matanya beralih pada tangan Hyukjae yang berada pada pegangan kursi, berniat untuk menggenggamnya tepat saat adegan seram terlihat. Hyukjae yang kaget langsung menutup mata, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa tersentak dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggenggam kelima jari lentik itu.

Durasi flim yang menyita sekitar satu setengah jam membuat Donghae mulai sedikit bosan. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada satu tangan dengan mata yang tetap mengarah pada layar proyeksi. Mencoba menonton flim yang tengah diputar itu dengan fokus.

Hyukjae yang duduk disamping Donghae melirik pemuda itu sekilas. Senyuman kecil langsung tercetak di wajah manisnya. Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Donghae. Menggenggam tangan Donghae tanpa perlu merasa sungkan sama sekali. Matanya kembali di arahkan ke arah layar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Donghae yang merasakan genggaman lembut pada tangan kirinya menoleh dengan cepat. Diteguknya ludah kasar, mendadak merasa gugup. Hei, Hyukjae duluan yang menggenggam tangannya! Bukannya itu kode kalau Hyukjae ternyata juga menyukainya?

"Hyukjae_~ya_,"

"Hm?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Donghae. Saat ia sadar, badannya sudah condong tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu sendiri terlihat menoleh, menatap tepat ke arah kedua matanya tanpa ada niat untuk memundurkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Mengikuti insting, Donghae semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Membiarkan gerakannya secara perlahan, sekaligus memberi celah untuk Hyukjae menolaknya atau tidak. Tapi yang dilakukan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Donghae. Ia tetap diam, seolah membiarkan Donghae melakukan apapun.

Dengan kenyataan itu, kepercayaan diri Donghae mulai tumbuh. Ditempelkannya bibir tipisnya pada dua belah bibir tebal itu, menekannya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Hyukjae sendiri memiringkan kepalanya, membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Donghae semampunya. Sedikit merasa kecewa saat Donghae menarik kepalanya menjauh dan melepaskan ciuman manis mereka.

Donghae tertawa kecil, mengusap pipi Hyukjae dan membisikan satu kata pada pemuda itu. "_Saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae._"

Dan balasannya membuat Donghae benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya.

**::Chocoffee:Day1::**

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah sadar kalau aku tertarik padamu sejak lama?"

Donghae merenggut kesal. Matanya menatap tidak terima pada Hyukjae yang tertawa-tawa kecil sambil meminum susu stroberinya.

"Saat kau melambai-lambai tangan padaku di depan gerbang sekolah, jujur saja, aku mentertawainya bersama Sungmin _hyung_." Ledek Hyukjae. Merujuk pada pemuda manis lain yang menjadi sahabat Hyukjae.

"Lalu saat di taman? Perpustakaan? Dan taman belakang sekolah? Itu juga sama?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan wajah gelinya.

"Yah, Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae mengerang frustasi. Pemuda manis didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya akan murka sebentar lagi. Bagaimana mungkin setelah satu bulan mereka pacaran, Hyukjae baru mau membocorkan rahasianya kenapa dia mau-mau saja menerima Donghae saat pemuda _brunette _itu menyatakan cintanya pertama kali. Dan kenyataannya adalah... Ck, sepertinya kekasihnya itu perlu mendapat hukuman!

"Tapi ada bagusnya aku berpura-pura mengacuhkanmu saat itu. Buktinya kau akhirnya mengubah penampilan _nerd _-mu dulu menjadi seperti sekarang." Elak Hyukjae lagi. Merujuk pada penampilan Donghae yang semakin lama semakin membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku yang dulu itu tidak pantas menjadi pacarmu, begitu?"

"Yah, maksudku bukan begitu!" Hyukjae berseru panik. "Aku malah lebih khawatir dengan penampilan barumu ini. Kau jadi semakin banyak mempunyai fans! Bisa-bisa kau malah meninggalkanku nanti,"

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang tertawa terbahak. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kekhawatiran tak beralasan dari kekasih manisnya itu. Seolah ia jenis orang yang mudah terpesona dengan orang lain saja.

"Jangan tertawa, Lee Donghae!"

Seketika itu juga Donghae mengatupkan mulutnya. Berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat pelototan tidak terima yang dilontarkan Hyukjae padanya. "Baiklah, aku berhenti." Sahutnya cepat-cepat.

"Bagus," Hyukjae tersenyum puas, kembali menyeruput susunya dengan senang hati.

"Omong-omong, Hyukjae_~ya_,"

"Hm?"

"_Happy anniversary 1__st__ month, baby_."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "_Happy anniversary 1__st__ month too, _Hae_~ya._"

**END**

Datar? Flat? Iya memang._. Jangan ditimpuk ya *plak*

Padahal MV-nya lucu, Ta suka lihatnya xD

Buat JBAC, pasti banyak yang protes karena kelamaan -_- Itu butuh mood buat bikinnya, dan sampai sekarang belum dapet feel. Maaf ya? Ta usahain akan cepat update deh~

Dan ngomong-ngomong, jangan lupa Review yang ini ya? Walaupun garing dan datar, setidaknya berikan sedikit komentar~ Ta akan sangat berterimakasih.

Sekian cuap-cuap dari Ta. Ditunggu reviewnya :D


End file.
